


I'll Prove It

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: And tries to prove that they don't, Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Vaughn doesn't believe they work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: This foreign aphrodisiac doesn't work! Here! Let me show you! -chug-! See!? Nothing happened!... Hey, you're really sexy...





	I'll Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on Tumblr.

Vaughn rolled his eyes at the vial Hugo had set on the counter. “You really expect me to believe _ that _ is an aphrodisiac? Everyone knows they don’t exist.”

Hugo frowned. “This is real. It’s not human made. I just confiscated it from two Hobligans.”

Again, Vaughn rolled his eyes. “Hugo, everyone says it’s an aphrodisiac, but it never works. It’s probably just alcohol.”

Glaring, Hugo shook his head. “You didn’t see them hanging on each other and giggling and that was just from a small sip. This thing works.”

“No, it doesn’t.”

“Yes, it does!”

Annoyed, Vaughn took the vial and tore the cap off.

“What are you doing!?” Hugo asked, suddenly very worried.

“I’m going to prove to you it’s not an aphrodisiac!” He put it to his lips and took a swig.

“WOAH!” Hugo yelled, yanking it away from him. “What the hell is wrong with you!? We don’t know what this’ll do to humans!”

Vaughn laughed. “Nothing, it’s not working.”

“Not yet! Did you even consider what would happen if it _ did _ work?”

Vaughn shrugged. “Then we’d fuck, but it’s not working.”

Hugo huffed. “We need to take you to the hospital, you just drank a foreign substance.” He grabbed Vaughn’s hand and led him to the door.

“Oh, c’mon, Hugo, it’s not working.”

He was already pulling Vaughn towards the door when Vaughn brought Hugo’s hand to his mouth and moaned as he sucked a finger into his mouth. Hugo stopped and looked back at his partner. Vaughn’s eyes were closed and his tongue swirled around the finger.

“Shit.” He pulled his hand out of his lover’s mouth. “C’mon, we gotta go.”

Vaughn whined and slid himself against Hugo. “Mmm, where we gonna go?” He kissed over Hugo’s neck, his hand snaking into his suit pants to grab his cock. He rubbed his own erection on Hugo’s hip. “We could just do it here.”

Hugo gave a long sigh. He couldn’t deny Vaughn’s attention was turning him on. And there had been a curiosity that had wanted to see what it would feel like. Vaughn turned Hugo’s head to kiss him, gasping and mewling into his mouth. He tugged Hugo away from the door and towards the living room, where there was plenty of space for him to push and pull Hugo to the floor.

Hugo went. It was probably for the better anyways. Vaughn would have been totally embarrassed going to the hospital this sexed up. And anyway, he’d never been this desperate for Hugo… It was nice.

Vaughn already had his and Hugo’s clothes off just enough. He moaned as he sucked Hugo’s cock into his mouth and bobbed his head, moaning desperately. It suddenly struck Hugo, the intense feeling in his gut and he gasped. It felt better than it ever had before. He hoped this aphrodisiac wasn’t contagious. One of them really needed to keep a clear head.

Climbing onto Hugo’s dick, Vaughn mewled loudly, his head falling back as he rode the man quickly. Hugo’s head spun, his body shaking with pleasure. This had been a mistake, but he could not do anything about it now. Vaughn rocked quickly, body quaking, shouting as his eyes squeezed shut and he worked them higher and higher. Hugo could not keep silent either, back arching, vision doubled as they both convulsed and came at the same time.

Hugo gasped loudly and tried to catch his breath, but Vaughn was still grinding on him and the insane pleasure was becoming pain. He reached for Vaughn, pulling him off.

“No!” Vaughn whined, trying to slip from Hugo’s grasp.

He kissed Vaughn, hoping that would distract enough. He pulled his clothes up from his knees as his partner moaned through kisses, his hands roaming over Hugo. He made them sit up and he worked to get Vaughn’s clothes back on.

“No!” Vaughn hissed again, climbing onto Hugo and trying to pry his clothes off once more. “We don’t need those!”

“It’s a kink of mine,” Hugo said in desperation. “I want to fuck you with your clothes on. I want to go somewhere public and fuck you.”

“Oooh!” Vaughn purred. He lay down on the floor and sighed. “Okay.” Hugo helped him dress and got him to his feet. He tucked the vial in his pocket and lead Vaughn out of their home. He clung to Hugo, jumping up to kiss him and almost making the man trip.

Holding in a frustrated growl, Hugo scooped the man into his arms and carried him to the elevator. Vaughn nuzzled and suckled Hugo’s neck all the way to the infirmary.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
